A Magic Gun
by DanhLew
Summary: Albus esta por cruzar su sexto año en Hogwarts, en este año se esta por celebrar el gran Torneo de los Tres Magos o ahora conocido el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos, pero también llegara una nueva estudiante y entrara en la vida de Albus, el ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que se enamorara... y ni el peligro que acecha al mundo mágico... AlbusXOc


_**¡Hola! Este es un fic… que llevo escribiendo mucho tiempo, hace tiempo subí un pequeño fic de un solo capítulo sobre Scorpius Malfoy –del cual no se escribe mucho, excepto que sea yaoi o slash- **_

_**Amo Harry Potter, la saga me fascina y J.K Rowling me inspira en muchas cosas, incluso en mi deseo de convertirme en escritora… llevo esta historia bien planeada, la cosa es que aquí nosotros los **__Muggles __**tenemos más importancia, como se darán cuenta… este es un fic AlbusXOC… **_

_**Esta historia, tendrá lugar en el sexto año de los chicos C: y habrá muchos misterios, oh eso planeo que sea xD en fin… espero les guste.**_

_**POSDATA: SE QUE TENGO MUCHSO FICS SIN TERMINAR, PERO LA INSPIRASION VA Y VIENE Y NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR SIN LA MUSA… ESPERO ENTIENDAN.**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN Y EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESARROLAN PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING, LOS OC QUE APARECERAN EN EL FIC SON DE MI AUTORIA Y LA HISTORIA TAMBIEN._

**.**

En la ciudad de Londres, la noche estaba más que presente, acompañada de la luna la cual resplandecía con fuerza a pesar de estar en su fase menguante.

Las calles estaban vacías, ninguna persona se encontraba en las grandes calles de la ciudad, todo se encontraba en completo silencio, lo cual podría llegar a asustar a cualquier niño. Pero eso no impedía, que la gente se podría reunir en esas calles, para hacer negocios con mala intención.

Pero en este caso, no era ninguna reunión donde los tratos más obscuros se llevarían a cabo, cerca del palacio de Buckingham una mujer con una larga túnica color verde esmeralda y un sombrero del mismo color estaba caminando en círculos, un tanto nerviosa por la situación en la que se encontraría en cualquier segundo. Venia acompañada de dos buenos magos, siendo uno de ellos una joven de estaría en sus veintiséis años estando en plena buena vida.

Los nombres de esas tres personas eran:

La Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn y Aitana*** **Spall, siendo los últimos dos profesores en el Colegio Hogwarts.

Como se podía notar, eran magos, los dos mayores Profesores poseían túnicas características en el mundo mágico, sin embargo la más joven de estos poseía ropas más actuales, que utiliza para pasar desapercibida entre los muggles.

-Madame McGonagall, por favor, tranquilícese… estar tan nerviosa no le hará bien a su salud – la voz joven y femenina de la chica se escucho en ese reinado de silencio.

-No te preocupes Spall, la Profesora es fuerte – comento el profesor de pociones – pero debes admitir que esta es una situación demasiado peligrosa, incluso a mi me pone los pelos de punta como si fuera un gato.

-Lamento si sueno demasiado odiosa Profesor Slughorn pero ver así a la Madame me preocupa.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi Aitana – esta vez fue la directora quien hablo, acercándose a sus compañeros mostrando una sonrisa apacible a ambos – seré vieja… pero como comento Slughorn soy fuerte.

Lo último lo admitió entre pequeñas risas, pero estas risas desaparecieron cuando oyeron el motor en funcionamiento de un automóvil, los tres magos fijaron su vista en unas luces que venían más y mas cerca a su posición, los Profesores alzaron sus varitas para defenderse de cualquier cosa pero la Directora les pidió con delicadeza que bajasen sus varitas.

Un Morgan Aero 8***** color carbón se mostro en frente de los magos, estacionándose y provocando que el sonido del motor dejase de escucharse en las calles de Londres. La Directora McGonagall junto sus manos y observo a los hombres con trajes negros que bajaban del automóvil.

-Sr. Clawson que gusto volver a verle.

La Directora saludo a uno de los hombres de traje negro, que poseía en él un broche con el escudo de Ravenclaw, lo cual llamo la atención de Spall.

-El gusto es mío Minerva… disculpe, quise decir Profesora McGonagall – el hombre recibió un abrazo de la Directora de Hogwarts.

-Tú puedes llamarme Minerva, no hay ningún problema – le sonrió, volteo a ver a sus dos acompañantes – les presento a Calvin Clawson, el fue estudiante de Hogwarts y uno muy bueno debo admitir.

Calvin comenzó a reír, sus compañeros que también venían con él en el auto observaban la situación, el Profesor Slughorn se acerco al chico y observo su broche.

-¡Me acuerdo de ti muchacho! Uno de los mejores en pociones, eras y eres aun uno de mis favoritos.

-Me alaga profesor, jamás olvidare a mi casa – toco su broche con el cuervo negro de Ravenclaw.

-Agente Clawson – uno de los hombres que lo acompañaba lo llamo, su voz era grave y se podía sentir la seriedad que el ponía al asunto por el que venían originalmente – guarde los saludos para después y arreglemos esto de la magia que poseen sus compañeros brujos.

-Pero que maleducado – la Profesora Spall se ofendió ante ello y alzo su varita dispuesta a lanzarle algún hechizo.

Dio grandes zancadas para atacar al hombre pero Calvin Clawson la detuvo tomándola de los hombros con fuerza, ella se soltó y lo miro a los ojos con enojo.

-Discúlpalo, mi compañero aun no logra creer lo de los magos – afirmo Calvin mientras observaba los ojos color verde manzana de la joven, la cual llamaba su atención.

-Pues dile a tu compañero muggle que deje de hablar así de nosotros.

-Spall – la joven observo a la Directora McGonagall – tranquila querida… no nos harán nada.

La Directora volteo a ver a los hombres con traje negro y volvió a juntar sus manos, pero entre estas poseía su varita, la utilizaría cuando fuera necesaria pero no lo haría con fines de manipulación con aquellos muggles.

-Buenas noches señores, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy conocida por ser la Directora del Colegio para magos Hogwarts – hablo con tranquilidad y removió sus lentes con un pequeño movimiento de nariz – es un gusto conocerlos.

Uno de los hombres se acerco a la Directora, la vejez ya se estaba apoderando de él pero se podía notar que aun era fuerte.

-Buenas Noches Sra. McGonagall, yo soy C y soy el director de la MI6 – los dos se dieron un apretón de manos – es un gusto conocerla.

-El gusto es mío – le sonrió – ahora empecemos por lo que vinimos…

-Concuerdo con usted – apoyo la decisión de la Directora, volteo a ver a sus acompañantes – caballeros… durante años o debo decir siglos los magos se ocultan de nosotros para poder pasar desapercibidos, nos hacen llamar muggles y llegan a vivir entre nosotros como si fuesen parte de nosotros – algunos de los suyos se miraron entre sí – incluso nuestros hijos podrían ser magos… pero eso no viene al tema – tomo una bocanada de aire – hace poco uno de los nuestro, el Agente Clawson nos mostro a muy pocos sobre su habilidad mágica, muy pocos creímos esto pero era necesario creerlo… solo ustedes y yo estamos capacitados para ayudar a los magos.

Hizo una breve pausa, observo a la Directora McGonagall y le invito a que siguiera con el caso, ella acepto y saco su varita, solo por si acaso.

-Ya sabrán de mi, pero soy la Directora de uno de los Colegios más importantes del mundo mágico, lo que trata de decir el Director C – fijo su vista en todos los hombres que la observaban – es que necesitamos su ayuda y ustedes nos necesitan por igual – todos la miraron confundidos – una amenaza se está alzando, pero afectara a los dos mundos por igual… no sabemos muy bien que es, pero utilizan la magia y la tecnología por igual.

-¿Cómo es eso posible Madame McGonagall? – pregunto Spall, que estaba un poco impresionada por tal información.

-No lo sabemos querida, pero incluso el Ministerio de Magia opina que debemos unirnos… con los muggles – la Directora McGonagall observo al Director C – ¿está usted de acuerdo?

-Absolutamente, esto podría ser demasiado peligroso… no podemos correr riesgos – contesto.

-Me veré demasiado desesperado, pero… ¿Alguien más sabe de nosotros? – pregunto el Profesor Slughorn.

-Solo el Primer Ministro, le suplique que no le contase a la Reina para no perjudicarla… acepto pero se lo dirá si no le doy informes del progreso – contesto el Director C.

El Profesor Slughorn no se sentía convencido con esas palabras, pero si la Directora McGonagall confiaba en ese hombre el también lo haría… no tenía otra opción. Aitana aun no podía procesar esa información, ¿trabajar con muggles? A su padre no le agradaban provocando en su desarrollo que a ella no le agradasen, aun que tiene la compasión de su madre y está dispuesta a ayudarlos.

-Se que el secreto estará en buenas manos – afirmo la Directora – ahora quisiera preguntar, ¿Qué agentes estarán con nosotros de incognito?

-Solo serán dos, pensamos que enviar al Agente Clawson sería una buena idea, ¿estás dispuesto muchacho? – volteo a ver a Calvin que miraba la conversación de su anterior Directora y su ahora Director.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Director C.

-Excelente – dijo animado.

-¿Quién será el otro infiltrado Director C? – pregunto la Directora McGonagall.

-No ha llegado… pero llegara en cualquier minuto, entre el Primer Ministro y yo pensamos que sería una buena idea enviar a uno de los nuestros… pero que estuviese entre sus estudiantes.

-¿Qué trata de decir? – Pregunto la Directora con curiosidad - ¿Tiene también agentes de 11 en el MI6?

-Por supuesto que no – comenzó a reír un poco el Director C – uno de nuestros mejores Agentes está tratando de solucionar el caso desde China, lleva años allí y hasta ahora se ha vuelto más fuerte la amenaza… no me logro explicar cómo quiero, pero nuestro Agente tiene varios años casado con una de ustedes.

-¡Pero qué interesante! – exclamo alegre la Directora McGonagall – muy pocos casos de estos se ven últimamente, un muggle casado con una bruja.

-Si, pero lamentablemente lleva siendo viudo desde el 2006.

-Eso se oye lamentable…

-Sí que lo es – el Director C suspiro – pero hay algo bueno de esto… murió dando a luz a una pequeña niña, a la que tengo el honor de ser su padrino – ella se removió sus lentes, tratando de entender lo que el Director C trataba de decir – vera, la hija de mi agente es una bruja, como ustedes.

-Eso es maravilloso, supongo que ella será la otra infiltrada si es que no me equivoco – comento un tanto emocionada la Directora, le encantaba conocer a jóvenes hechiceros deseosos de aprender.

-Pero ella es… - el rugir de un motor interrumpió la charla - ¡ahí esta!

Los tres magos voltearon a ver al auto, uno igual al anterior pero plateado se estaciono a un lado de los hombres de la MI6. Las puertas de este se abrieron… mostrando a una chica, que parecía poseer dieciséis años. Bajo del automóvil y uno de los hombres con traje negro le bajo sus maletas.

-Veo que ya trae sus maletas – murmuro el Profesor Slughorn.

-Por supuesto, ya mañana será el inicio de los estudios, ¿tengo razón? – el Director C fijo su vista en el Profesor Slughorn.

-Claramente buen hombre.

-Excelente.

La chica comenzó a caminar tras ellos, siendo seguida por los hombres –que traían consigo las maletas de la chica-. La Directora McGonagall le sonrió, la chica solo la observo e inclino la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Señora…

-McGonagall… pero puedes llamarme Minerva querida – la chica mostro una media sonrisa y sus ojos grises brillaban con gran intensidad con la resplandeciente luz de la luna – yo soy la Directora de Hogwarts, será un gusto tenerte en el colegio.

-Muchas gracias Profesora McGonagall – a nuestra Directora le gusto que la llamase así, le recordaba a aquellos años en que antes era la Jefa de la casa Gryffindor, ahora puesto de Aitana Spall.

-Directora McGonagall, ella es la hija de mis mejores agentes…es toda una prodigio en la academia de magia en China – abrazo a su ahijada.

-Tío estas exagerando, solo tengo buenas notas – correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa pero al instante se separaron – es un gusto conocerlos a todos.

Dijo mientras observaba al Profesor Slughorn, a la Profesora Spall y a Calvin Clawson, estos le dieron un apretón de manos y se presentaron.

Aquella noche en Londres, cerca del hogar de la monarquía británica… comenzó un trato entre los magos y muggles, cosa que podría realmente cambiar lo que conocían hasta ahora.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en la estación King Cross, una familia con cinco integrantes caminaban con tranquilidad entre la multitud de la ciudad británica, tres de ellos eran jóvenes, dos jóvenes varones y una joven mujer pelirroja como se podía apreciar era igual a su madre.

Los jóvenes llevaban una carreta donde maletas de gran tamaño iban en el pequeño transporte de cuatro rueditas. Uno de ellos llevaba consigo una jaula pequeña donde dentro de él se encontraba un hurón de pelaje castaño.

El chico que llevaba esa carreta era un tanto alto, ojos verdes, su cabello era color negro y hay que decir que lo poseía un tanto largo pero era alborotado, aun que le daba una apariencia un chico rebelde, cosa que él no es.

Su nombre es Albus Severus Potter, llamado por sus amigos Albus o Al y por su abuela Sivy, lo sé, es un tanto extraño ese apodo pero se lo puso así por Severus. Dejando eso de un lado… el joven Potter observaba a su alrededor la estación, ya faltaba poco, él y su familia estarían frente al muro que los conducirá a la estación 9 ¼

Al llegar a su destino los tres jóvenes se pusieron en fila india, esperando el momento para cruzar la pared. Uno por uno, desde el mayor hasta la menor cruzaron la pared hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la estación 9 ¼ la cual estaba repleta a más no poder de jóvenes magos y jóvenes brujas.

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que los padres de los tres jóvenes Potter se encontraran con ellos.

-¿Dónde estarán Ron y Hermione? – comento la madre, pelirroja y de ojos azules, era Ginny Potter – espero que hayan logrado llegar a tiempo.

-Tranquila amor, a pesar de que Ron no sepa conducir, llegaran de una u otra forma – dijo su esposo, Harry Potter mientras ayudaba a su hija a llevar su carreta - ¿todo bien princesa?

-Papá, no me digas princesa… ya no tengo once años.

-Lily, para mí siempre serás mi princesa – le dio un beso en su frente.

Harry observo a sus dos hijos mayores, los cuales observaban a su alrededor, el mayor de sus hijos, James observaba a las chicas de su edad y le daba codazos a su hermanito, Harry solamente reía en su interior. Ya esperaba que alguno de sus hijos tuviese una novia al final del año. Deseaba verlos felices por una mujer, cosa que el sintió por Ginny, pero no pudo disfrutarlo desde el principio como él quería por culpa de la gran batalla.

-¡Ahí están! – exclamo su esposa, el volteo a ver en la dirección que señalaba y encontró con la mirada a sus dos mejores amigos junto a sus hijos.

Mientras los amigos de toda la vida se saludaban y abrazaban, James y Albus llevaban sus carretas consigo para que las subiesen al vagón de equipaje, Albus suspiraba mientras oía como su hermano trataba de llamar la atención de varias chicas.

-¿Viste? – le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Auch.

-Lo siento Al, pero ¿viste como me miro esa chica? Es bastante guapa… ¿crees que vaya en Gryffindor?

-No lo sé James, te emocionas por eso – refunfuño.

-Oh vamos, no me digas que tú no quieres una chica… además, he oído que este año se celebrara el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Cuatro Magos – le corrigió a su hermano mayor – recuerda que ahora son cuatro desde que nuestro Papá entro.

-Si, pero suena mejor Tres… en fin, si llega a ser hoy el año en que se celebre en Hogwarts, tendremos el baile de navidad… además de que llegaran los estudiantes de Beauxbatons, veremos a las famosas bellezas francesas.

-Diciendo esas cosas me imagino al Tío Ron en su cuarto año, ilusionándose con la Tía Fleur – Albus comenzó a reír a carcajadas, lo cual ofendió al principio a James pero al final se unió a las risas de su hermanito.

-¡Albus! ¡James!

Una voz femenina detuvo las risas de los dos hermanos Potter, ambos vieron como una pelirroja de largos cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules. Era Rose Weasley, prima de ambos Potter por parte de su madre.

-¡Rose! – exclamaron los dos y la abrazaron, ella reía feliz.

-¿Cómo han estado chicos?

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes en las vacaciones en Escocia? – pregunto James curioso.

-Extrañas… mi padre se perdió en un pueblo de muggles, fue demasiado cansado buscarlo.

Los dos chicos rieron por ello, ella se les unió, a los pocos minutos de su charla sus padres aparecieron y les dijeron que ya era el momento de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts. Antes de subir Albus pudo encontrarse a su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, el rubio perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin al igual que Albus.

La despedida fue demasiado larga, pero llena de sonrisas, ninguna lagrima derramada, excepto por Ginny la cual lloraba pues James ya entraba a su último año y dentro de poco iría donde su Tío Charlie en Rumania para estudiar a los dragones, cosa que la ponía triste, pues no quería que se alejara de ella, aun lo llama _mi bebé_.

Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts partió de la estación, los estudiantes fueron a los vagones de sus respectivas casas, Albus y Scorpius caminaron al vagón perteneciente a Slytherin, cuando llegaron se encontraron con sus otros amigos.

Dos de ellos eran Elenor Lewis y Christopher Wilson, la chica los vio llegar y los llamo para que se sentaran con ellos, dieron unos cuantos pasos y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-Hola chicos – saludo ella - ¿no están emocionados? Este año se celebrara el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos.

-Estas igual que James, no dejo de hablar de eso y de las chicas de Beauxbatons – suspiro y comenzó a reír – está emocionado por ello.

-¿Quién no lo estaría? Aun que dicen que podrían venir las chicas del Instituto de Salem – agrego emocionado Christopher.

-Esto del Torneo parece epidemia – murmuro Scorpius a Albus, provocando leves risas entre los dos – a mi me da curiosidad el otro rumor.

-¿Qué otro rumor? – pregunto interesada Elenor, observándolo con sus ojos azules.

-Dicen que abra una estudiante nueva.

Los tres abrieron sus ojos por aquella noticia, ¿otra estudiante? No podían imaginárselo… solo se imaginaban a los nuevos estudiantes de primer año, pero ¿una nueva? La curiosidad los carcomía por dentro.

-¿En qué año entrara? – pregunto Albus.

-Dicen que al sexto año.

Elenor abrió los ojos un poco más y luego chillo emocionada.

-¡Si! Podre conocerla, espero que quede en Slytherin, ¿creen que le agrade?

-Tranquila Elenor, solo es un rumor, no te emociones mucho por ello – dijo Christopher, paso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza recargándola en ellos – no creo que le agrades, eres demasiado superficial.

Christopher solo recibió un ataque de pequeños pajaritos por parte de la varita de Elenor, Albus y Scorpius rieron a carcajadas por aquel acontecimiento entre sus dos amigos, sabían que algo sucedería entre ellos dos pero ambos eran tímidos para decir lo que sentían por el otro.

Así comenzó su viaje a Hogwarts, todos deseosos por que este año se celebrara el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos y emocionados por saber quién era la nueva estudiante, aun que Albus no demostrara lo emocionado que esta, en su interior, muestra demasiada curiosidad por ambas cosas, este seria para él.

Un año emocionante.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! Enserio, espero le den una oportunidad, nos e muy bien que tan bien recibido sea esta fic x.x aun que no creo poder actualizarlo mucho, tengo demasiado capítulos echos pero el tiempo me lo impedirá subirlos.**_

_**Como sucede con mis fics de ATLA, LOK y ROTG, si hay gente que me concoe por esos fics, lamento si no subo capítulos, enserio, la preparatoria me mata x.x**_

_***Aitana: **__es un nombre Romano el cual tiene por significado esperanza, me gusto mucho asi que se lo puse, ella es mitad inglesa y escosesa por parte de su padre._

_***Morgan Aero 8: **__es una marca de autos ingleses, son bastantes bonitos pero no son demasiados famosos fuera de las tierras británicas, realmente me gustaron mucho xD asi que decidi ponerlos._

_**Espero y les guste, dejen un review, ya no me importan si son anónimos xD o fantasmas… en fin, ¡nos vemos!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algún review?**_


End file.
